End Beam
|similar= Final Flash, Super Kamehameha, }} Description The End Beam is an attack used by Dion as her finishing move. To preform the attack, the user charges energy to form an aura, before sticking out one hand, palm-first, in a similar manner to the Big Bang Attack. The user's aura then surges into their hand, leaving them stripped of Ki, before forming a powerful energy wave. The attack's gimmick is its ability to use every last drop of Ki inside the user. Invention When Dion first explains her use of the move to Tien and Piccolo after Cell's defeat, she says she wanted to learn how to "really put everything into an attack" and "hit my opponent with everything I have!" She said that the attack was called the End Beam, because it would always signal the end of the fight. If it worked, she had won, and if it failed, her opponent had. "Its like playing hot potato with a live grenade. You never know who its going to land on, but only one of you is walking away." Uses Dion first unleashes this move when trying to buy time for Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, and in the process obliterates two Cell Jrs. Unfortunately, she knocks himself out in the process. Several years later she uses it again to try and protect Bulma from Super Buu, but the attack falls flat, and she is immediately turned to chocolate. She uses the attack, and multiple variations later on, most of which have inconsequential effects. Alternate Versions End Strike Only ever used in a sparring match with Piccolo, Dion prepares to fire and End Beam, but concentrates the energy into her fist instead, preforming a massive punch. End Volley A weaker version of the End Beam, Dion fires dozens of energy pulses, each one containing "1%" of her energy stored at the time. True End Beam A beam used by Dion in her fight against Super Android 17, this version of the attack is coupled with the Kaio-Ken, draining not only Dion's ki, but her life force. After 17 absorbed the attack, Dion fell dead, to be revived a year later. Ultimate End Beam Used by Dion in her False Super Saiyan form, this attack is a more powerful, bright red version of the End Beam. Final End Beam This is another more powerful version of the End Beam, technically a combination of the original technique and the Final Flash. Dion spreads her arms out as if firing the Final Flash, one half of her body glowing blue and the other red. After her energy forms into two balls in either of her hands, she merges the attacks and launches a blast of purple energy. I GIVE UP! Used by Dion in her exasperation at trying to come up with a name for yet another End Beam, this is a version of the attack used after absorbing energy from her allies and fallen foes. End Ball Identical to the End Beam, but a ball of energy rather than a wave. End Pulse This attack, shockingly, bears very little resemblance to the End Beam. Dion charges Ki and then slams her fists together, before punching her opponent. If the attack hits, it will supposedly "mess up your innards." The veracity of this comment has never been proven, as the attack has never landed. End Burst This is an attack that exists only in thought, invented when Dion flashed back to the Buu saga and imagined what might have happened had she self-destructed to defeat Majin Buu rather than Vegeta. Dion holds her palm straight up in the air, a ball of energy forming on it. Dion says "It really is the end this time," before the ball explodes, obliterating Dion and (theoretically) her opponent as well. Finale When Dion discovered that the Super Saiyan form, her final, ultimate objective for years of her life, would tear her body to shreds if she ever used it, she became furious and decided that she'd rather be dead than crippled. When, years later, she finally achieved the form in her fight against Cabba in the third universal tournament, she refused to let it tear her body apart, and unleashed the "Finale," her ultimate and most powerful attack, draining every ounce of her ki energy and life force, leaving her dead on the ground, still smirking in victory. Or a tie, at least. This attack is identical to the End Beam, but a bright golden color, and with a different sound. Also, instead of the exuberant "END BEAM!!!" which usually heralded the move, the Finale is fired with a much more muted sound, quiet and unobtrusive. "This is it, then? I die or never fly again? Easy choice. Finale." Category:Techniques Category:Energy Waves